Yuko
by Randa1
Summary: Una noche, un grito desesperado por ayuda


Yuko

Y seguimos con la serie sobrenatural.. que querian?..., me regalaron la colección en cd de la nueva temporada de Dimension Desconocida con Forrest Whitacker…..

Este es algo…

Leanlo y mejor me dicen después

Terminaba ese dia con su faena de pacientes, y Megumi Takani, se disponia a descansar.. tal vez visitara sus amigos en el Dojo Kamiya, ya el doctpor Genzai tenia tiempo de estar ahí

Hizo unas ultimas revisiones y cerro las ventanas del consultorio cuando un toque a su puerta echo por tierra cualquier intencion de descanso

La vida del medico, que mas querian

Abrio la puerta y una mujer joven le esperaba. Su kimono era viejo y sucio, estaba descalza, y en suma, se veia de reojo que no era de una familia con recursos

Es decir, el tipo de pacientes que llama al doctor solo cuando se estan muriendo de verdad y como ultima opcion, pero no por gusto, si no por falta de recursos economicos con que hacerlo

-Por favor – suplico la señora-, ayuda a mi bebe

-Si clar señora – dijo Megumi

-Ayuda a mi bebe – continuaba suplicando en tanto la apremiaba para que la siguiera

De inmediato Megumi tomo sus implementos y dejo una nota para el anciano galeno que se extrañaria de no encontrarla

Luego de eso, corrio tras la joven

Entraron a la zona de barracas de la ciudad, muchos campesino que abandonaban sus cultivos y emigraban a la ciudad de Tokio, se veian reducidos a la miseria y no tenian mejor lugar para ir

Semanalmente ella y el doctor Genzai hacian visitas a esos lugares para dar asistencia medica gratuita a las desafortunadas almas

Si bien esta era la primera vez que tenia a esta zona en especifica

Mucha miseria, mucha ignorancia y mucha pena es la carga de comun de estas personas sin importar de cual zona sean

La mujer la guio hasta una de las ultimas barracas, derruida casi completamente

La puerta tenia agujeros, el techo roto, cubierto con una sabana

Y las paredes.. en el mismo estado que la puerta

Entro ella primero y busco alguna luz que encender, la enfermita estaba completamente a oscuras

No halló nada con que hacerlo, no habia nada

Entre sus cosas recordo que llevaba consigo algunas velas extras para en caso de emergencia, esterilizar sus instrumentos, y las encendio

Encontro a una pequeñita acurrucada en un futton en una de las esquinas de la habitación

Y detrás de si la señora no estaba, pero no importaba, la niña se veia mal a simple vista

La reviso, ademas de su fiebre alta sufria de convulsiones esporadicas, estaba deshidratada y al parecer, llevaba varios dias sin comer y ni siquiera levantarse

Lo primero que hizo fue encender un fuego con algunas ramitas secas y calentar algo de agua

No habia comida en la habitación, y preparo un te reconstituyente con algunas de las yerbas que trajo consigo, asi como, le agrego algo de medicina contra la fiebre

Pero la fiebre no bajaba

Y lo delirios comenzaban

La pequeña abrió los ojo, y la contemplo con su mirada vidriosa

-Mami, volviste.. Mami! – dijo antes de dormir por los efectos de la medicina

En es lugar ella no podria hacer nada y la madre de la niña o alguien mas pasaba por el lugar

Tomo a la niña en brazos ya la llevo consigo hasta la clinica donde podria darle mejores cuidados

La madre sabria que ella se la llevo e iria a buscarla a la clinica

Ahí le dio el tratamiento apropiado y la pequeña sobrevivio

Al dia siguiente, Megumi salio en busca de la madre de la niña, le extraño que no se pareciera por la noche ni en toda la mañana buscando a su hija

Se veia tan angustiada

Cuando regreso el doctor le relato la extraña actitud de la madre, porque incluso la cabaña estaba desierta

Deliberando la situación, El doctor decido dar parte a la policia por si algo habia sucedido a la mujer

Las policia llego para tomar la declaracion de Megumi que cuidaba en ese momento de la pequeña

Le preguntaron a la niña donde estaba su madre cuando finalmente esta tuvo fuerzas de hablarla pequeñita dijo que no tenia, que murio el año pasado victima de una fiebre y que estaba sola en el mundo

Hace unos dias enfermo y no tenia dinero ni para ir a un medico, ni para comida ni medicinas, y lejos de ayudarla, los vecinos se apartaban de ella

Fue una verdadera suerte que Megumi llegara o tal vez se hubiese muerto de mengua sola en esa barraca y nadie se hubiese enterado sino hasta que fuera demasiado tarde

Le preguntaron acerca de la señora que trajo a Megumi, tal vez alguna vecina, pero la niña dijo no conocerla

Llego el turno de la joven doctora de ser interrogada

Relato todos los hechos tal cual los recordaba y se dispuso a dar una descripción de la señora en cuestion cuando el Doctor Genzai dejo caer un frasco que cargaba, y nervioso , salio de la habitación alegando sentirse mal

La policia se fue y Megumi fe a ver al Doctor

-Le ocurre algo? – pregunto

-Cuando esa mujer te pidio ayuda – le pregunto con voz afectada entre el miedo y el desconcierto-, que dijo en especifico,……por casualidad no dijo que ayudases a su bebe?

-Si.. ahora que lo menciona

Genzai suspiro apesadumbrado y comento

-Pobrecilla, aun anda por las calles

-Que pasa? – pregunta Megumi intrigada

-Sientate un segundo y escucha el siguiente relato

Esto fue durante la guerra, mi maestro y yo llevábamos una consulta al otro lado de la ciudad– comenzo a relatar el anciano doctor-, las cosas eran un verdadero caos en ese entonces, y pues.. – se detuvo unos segundos y se animo a continuar-, una joven campesina que vino a la ciudad después de quedar viuda y ser corrida de su pueblo por el avance de la guerra, tenia un pequeño bebe

El bebe enfermo y nosotros lo atendimos cuando visitamos esa zona, todo salia bien, le dijimos que si se acababa la medicina, ella podia venir a buscar mas sin costo alguno

Pero sucede que un dia las escaramuzas se desataron en la ciudad en el justo momento en que el bebe tuvo una recaida

La medicina se le habia acabado y salio en la noche por mas, dejo al bebe ya que era peligroso salir y exponerla al frio y al peligro de una ciudad en guerra, pero quedo mezclada en medio de un enfrentamiento y fue muerta por accidente

Mala hora en mal lugar ….

En consecuencia, el bebe murio solo y abandonado

Pobre Yuko .. hasta hoy pensaba que eran cuentos de viejas o de vagos, no daba credito a los relatos

-Que relatos?

-Meses después que Yuko muriese, corrieron rumores por la ciudad, una joven mujer que solicitaba ayuda de los doctores, esta los guiaba hasta pacientes enfermos sin posibilidades de buscar asistencia por si mismos y después desaparecia – negando con la cabeza de forma triste-, pobre pequeña, pena por la muerte de su bebe

Megumi miro escéptica al doctor, francamente ella creia mas en el metodo cientifico y no en la existencia de seres sobrenaturales, eso lo dejaria para la credula Kaoru y el tori atama de Sanozuke

La noche había regresado y Megumi hacia su ronda para vigilar a la pequeña paciente, pensando en las cosas que puede creer la gente

Entra a la habitación, pero o que ve la deja estática

Ahí, frente a la niña, se encontraba la mujer que la contemplaba dormir

Pero sus pies no tocaban el suelo

La mujer, espectro o lo que sea, volteo y miro a Megumi, sonrió y se desvaneció en el aire

Megumi no atino ni a gritar, solo cayó de rodillas en el piso temblando de pies a cabeza

El doctor Genzai la encontró prácticamente en estado de shock

Al recobrar el habla, le relato al galeno lo que había visto, y este, no se mostró muy impresionado al respecto

Es mas, solo le dio a Megumi algo para dormir y el hizo al guardia en su lugar

Tomo su pipa y dio unas aspiradas, en tanto pensaba en la joven Yuko y su vagar por las calles de la ciudad y anotaba las experiencias de su aprendiz en su cuaderno de diario

200 años después

Frente a la computadora, una chica lees el relato de la experiencia de la aprendiz que fue escrito por el doctor, y publicado por otra chica que a su vez, lo encontró en la estantería de libros antiguos de una biblioteca

lo publico junto con la advertencia de que en algun lugar Yuko continua vagando

Al igual que la joven aprendiz de medico, leyendo el relato, piensa que es solo una historia fantástica

Y al igual que ella no te percatas, que muy cerca de ti, detrás de ti para ser precisos se encontraba Yuko.. casi pegada a tu espalda, y a pocos centímetros de tu hombro, su casi invisible, transparente y fantasmal mano esta a punto de posarse en el para suplicarte con su fria voz de ultratumba

-Por favor .. ayuda a mi bebe

NO VEAS ATRÁS! .. ES A TI! …………..

N/A: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

XDDD, A QUE NO SE LA LEEN SOLAS Y A OSCURAS EN SU CASA?

Próximo relato, Kaoru o Soujiro, el que salga primero

Que la pasen bien

CHAUP

Randa1


End file.
